


Don’t Judge Me

by glancenuggets



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Akechi Goro, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Transphobia, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sort Of, Top Kurusu Akira, Trans Akechi Goro, Trans Male Character, Trans Writer, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, this gets really sappy at some parts cuz I can’t write anything without some fluff, this is the first time I’ve written smut so please be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glancenuggets/pseuds/glancenuggets
Summary: On a trip to the bathhouse, Goro realizes that this is the first time his boyfriend will see him naked. He knows Akira is kind and understanding, but he can’t help but worry about how he’ll react to seeing him like this.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129





	Don’t Judge Me

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, first of all, this is the first nsfw fic I’ve ever written, so please be kind ok
> 
> Second of all, I know not all trans masc people feel the same way about their bodies, so as a warning, akechi does like having his breasts touched in this, so if you think that might trigger any sort of discomfort for you now’s your chance to click away
> 
> Otherwise, please enjoy the fic!
> 
> Edit: I forgot to put my song list for this fic in the notes the first time :p
> 
> Anyway, here’s what I listened to while writing this just in case you wanted some background music:  
> Don’t Judge Me - Janelle Monáe  
> Show Me - Alina Baraz & Galimatias  
> Slow Dance With You(extended version) - Olivia Olson  
> Blinding Lights- The Weeknd

It’s pouring rain outside. Heaps of it coming down and drenching anyone misfortunate to be caught outside. One such unlucky person is Goro Akechi, a high school detective who had forgotten his umbrella. He walks the streets of Yongen-Jaya, searching for a specific café. He finds it, and wastes no time getting out of the rain.

The bell jingles as he opens the door to Café Leblanc, signaling his arrival. “Welcome home, honey~,” the barista greets him with a warm smile. The detective takes a seat at the bar. He was already relieved to be out of the rain, but having his boyfriend greet him at the door put him an even better mood. The dark haired barista leans over the counter, and Goro meets him halfway. They share a sweet, chaste kiss before pulling away. “You’re soaked. Did you forget your umbrella?”

The detective sighs, “Yes, I did. I wasn’t paying attention to the weather forecast this morning, so I had no idea it was going to rain.”

“You must be freezing right now,” the barista looks concerned.

“No, actually I feel perfectly fine. You worry too much, Akira,” Goro shivers.

Akira thinks for a moment. “Hey, how about we go to the bathhouse and relax for a bit? It’ll warm you right up, and after that, you can stay over and watch some movies with me.”

“I told you, I’m not cold,” Goro shivers again.

“Yes, you are. I can see you shivering,” Akira gives his boyfriend a stern look. Goro glares back.

“That may be true, but I’m still not going to the bathhouse,” He’s being stubborn again.

Akira sighs, “Okay, if you come with me to the bathhouse, I’ll make you pancakes tomorrow morning.” Goro’s eyes light up at the mention of his favorite food. He thinks for a moment.

“Alright, I’ll go, but only if you put chocolate chips in the batter,”

“Of course I will,” Akira assures, “I know chocolate chip pancakes are your favorite.”

Goro smiles, “Thank you, dear.” Akira heads upstairs to get a change of clothes for each of them. Goro stands when Akira comes back down, and together they grab Akira’s umbrella and head over to the bathhouse. They go inside and head over to the changing area.

As they’re getting undressed, Goro has a realization. Even though they’ve been dating for a few months, this will be the first time they see each other naked. Goro mentally panics for a moment.

Akira knows Goro is trans and is very supportive of him, but the detective can’t help but worry what his boyfriend will think when he sees him like... well, like this. Will he thinks he’s a freak? Will he be disgusted? Goro steels himself. No, he won’t react like that. Akira is kind, and sweet, and very understanding. He probably won’t even care, to be honest. He might even say something incredibly sappy just to cheer Goro up. It’s at this moment that Goro realizes he’s almost fully undressed, and Akira is staring at him. They make eye contact and both look away in embarrassment.

“Sorry, sorry! I just, I couldn’t help but look...” Akira stammers. “I’ve never seen you without clothes on...” Akira turns to look at his boyfriend once more. “You, uh... you’re really beautiful, you know?” Ah, there’s the sappy comment.

“Ah, thank you...” Goro looks away in embarrassment for the second time in two minutes. They finish getting undressed in silence and walk over the bath area, sneaking glances at each other all the while. The bath area is empty, save for the two teenagers, and Goro is relieved that there are no strangers here to judge him. The water is warm, and Goro sinks all the way in, only his head showing above the water. He lets out a content sigh.

“Enjoying yourself?” Akira looks amused.

“You were right, this is very relaxing.”

“Yeah, I kinda figured you could use some relaxation,” Akira sinks down into the water and inches a bit closer to his boyfriend. “So, how was your day?”

“Incredibly tedious,” Goro replies. “I had so much paperwork to do today, it was exhausting,” The boys continue their conversation, talking about their days and inching closer and closer to each other as time passes. They don’t even notice that they’re getting closer until their shoulders brush each other and their thighs press against each other under the water. They pause, but they don’t back away.

Goro tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. “Hi,” He smiles sheepishly.

“Hey,” Akira grins back. There’s a moment of silence, then Akira speaks again, “You’re even more handsome up close.”

Goro blushes at the compliment. “You’re the handsome one, Akira,” Goro puts his hand on Akira’s cheek, gently cradling his boyfriend’s face. They move at the same time, soft lips meeting in the middle. The kiss is slow and sweet, just two lovers enjoying each other’s soft embrace. Goro wraps his arms around Akira’s neck, deepening the kiss and moving to straddle his boyfriend’s hips. A bitten lip, a gasp, and suddenly there’s a tounge in his mouth. They press closer together, tounges exploring the caverns of each other’s mouths until-

They suddenly pull away from the kiss, blushing furiously. Goro speaks up first. “Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean to touch your, um, I uh, didn’t mean to touch you there-“

“Oh no, it’s ok, I um, actually kinda liked that...” Akira wonders if he sounded a little too eager just now.

“Oh, that’s um, that’s good then...”

“Aha, yeah...” They sit in silence for a few moments, Goro still straddling Akira’s lap. They’re staring at each other, yearning for more but too nervous to go for it. Akira speaks up again. “Uh, hey, can I...?” His hand drifts towards Goro’s chest, and they lock eyes. Goro nods and guides both of Akira’s hands until they cup his breasts. He squeezes gently, and Goro sighs. The detective lets himself fall into his boyfriend’s lap, Akira’s fingers gently massaging his chest, thumbs swiping over soft nipples.

“Mmmf-“ Goro struggles to hold in his moans as Akira begins to trail soft kisses down his neck. He rocks his hips forward, grinding on his boyfriend’s erection. They both groan at the feeling, and soon they’re rutting against each other, chasing after the sweet, sweet, feeling of release.

“F-fuck, Goro~” Hearing Akira moan his name like that gets him more than a little wet, and he begins to grind more insistently. “A-ah, Goro, wait, wait, stop-“ Akira puts his hands on his boyfriend’s hips and holds him in place.

“What’s wrong?” Goro gives Akira a concerned look.

“Huh? Ah, nothing, I just- um, I wanna... I wanna try something?” He phrases like a question and not a statement. It seems he’s asking for permission.

“Of course, of course, anything you want,” Goro replies, eager to get back to the gentle pleasure from before.

“Uh, honey, can you sit on the edge of the tub for me?”

“Ah, yes, of course,” Akira flips their positions so Goro is close to wall of the tub. The detective places his hands on the edge and lifts himself up to sit. Akira comes closer, and situates himself between Goro’s legs. He leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to Goro’s knee, then begins trailing kisses up the inside of his boyfriend’s thigh. Goro gasps softly as he realizes exactly what Akira wants to try. He threads his fingers in the barista’s curly hair in anticipation for what’s about to happen. Akira gets closer, and closer, and closer, until...

...he feels a soft kiss, then warm, wet pressure dragging up in wide stripes, and he can’t help but moan at the feeling.

“A-ah, oh fuck, Akira~” Goro moans his lover’s name, and then Akira sucks on that small, hard bump at the top and- oh, that feels good. Goro lets out a high-pitched moan, back arching and eyes rolling back. Akira continues the same pattern, licking wide stripes up and sucking on Goro’s cock on every pass, and Goro continues to lose his mind in the sheer amount of pleasure he’s feeling.

“Ohhhh f-fuck, ‘kira, please, more~” His grip on Akira’s hair tightens. Goro bucks his hips up, trying to get as much friction as possible. He’s so close, so close the sweet pleasure of release. Akira drags his tongue up once more, flicking Goro’s cock as it gets to the top. He sucks on it, hard and long, and suddenly Goro begins to tremble, unable to hold it in for much longer. The detective lets out a choked shout, hips bucking, legs clenching around Akira’s head. His back arches down to the floor as he lets out a loud moan of Akira’s name.

As Goro comes down from the high of euphoria, Akira gently lowers him back into the water. “Good?” Akira gives him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

“Mmhm, yeah, that was- wow, I can’t even use my legs right now,” Goro pants, trying to catch his breath. He pulls his boyfriend in for a heated kiss, wrapping his arms around Akira’s neck and pulling him closer. “Akira, I, I want...”

“What do you want, sweetheart?” He cups Goro’s face, thumb gently brushing over a light dusting of freckles.

Goro blushes at the pet name. “I want... I want you to fuck me.”

“Oh, uh, that’s... gonna be a little difficult,” Akira nervously plays with his bangs. “I uh, don’t have any condoms on me...”

“Oh...” Goro looks slightly disappointed, but quickly tries to mask his emotions with a smile. “Ah, that’s alright, we can just do this some other time-“

“Oh, I have some back at Leblanc though! Would you be okay waiting till we get back?” Akira cuts him off mid-sentence, and Goro nods excitedly.

“Yes, yes, lets go back right now,”

Akira chuckles, “Alright, alright. C’mon, lemme help you out of here.” The barista carries his boyfriend out of the bath bridal style and into the changing area. They get dressed quickly, eager to get to the attic of the café. Akira carries Goro across the street, up the stairs, and gently puts him down on the futon in the corner of the room. He climbs on top of Goro and kisses him impatiently. Goro’s hands grip Akira’s hips, pulling him closer so he can grind up on his lover’s clothed erection. They both moan into the kiss, grinding on each other insistently. They quickly remove each other’s clothes, anxious to get started. Akira is completely naked now, his dick fully erect. Suddenly, that feeling of panic from before returns to Goro. He hesitates, and brings his arms up to cover his bare chest in embarrassment.

“Hey, are you okay?” Akira looks concerned. “We can stop, if you aren’t comfortable with this.”

“No! No, I, I want to do this with you, it’s just...” Goro pauses. He speaks again, his voice quieter than before, “...did you really mean it when you said I was handsome?”

“Of course I did, I mean it every time I say it,” Akira moves closer and cradles Goro’s face in his hands.

Goro still looks anxious. “You can honestly look at me like this and not think I’m...” Disgusting? A freak? Not a real man? These thoughts rush through Goro’s mind, but he can’t bring himself to speak them out loud. He looks away, his expression downcast.

“Goro, honey, look at me. Please?” Goro looks at his lover again, and Akira gently presses their foreheads together. Akira begins to speak, “Babe, you’re the most handsome man I’ve ever met, and I’m so grateful to have you in my life. I love you so much, and nothing is gonna change that.”

“...do you really mean that?”

“More than anything.” Akira kisses Goro, slow and soft, puts all of his love into this one action, hoping his lover can feel how loved he is. They go slow, pressing their bodies closer together, savoring the moment. Akira’s hands migrate to Goro’s hips, his fingers tugging at the detective’s boxers, “Can I...?”

“Please,” Goro whispers, afraid he’ll shatter this lovely moment. Akira pulls his lover’s boxers down, and Goro lifts his hips to help get them off all the way. Akira’s hand trails down, further, further, reaching that same hard bump from before. He circles it, and Goro lets out a whine, “Mmmf, ‘kira, please,” Akira’s fingers dip lower, rubbing soft, gentle lines, teasing Goro’s entrance. He considers getting lube, but Goro’s so wet from their earlier activities that it’s clear they don’t need any right now. He gently presses a finger inside, and Goro lets out a soft moan. Akira gently pulls the finger out, then presses back in. In and out, in and out, digging deeper and deeper with each thrust of his finger. Goro grips his lover’s shoulders tightly, panting and moaning softly as Akira’s finger thrusts in and out. Two fingers now, and god does that feel good. Akira continues to go deeper and deeper, searching for a specific spot. He crooks his fingers up and-

“Ohhhh, fuck!” Goro pulls Akira in for a desperate kiss, moaning into his lover’s mouth as Akira’s fingers continue to hit his g-spot. Another finger, and Goro feels like he’s about to explode, but in a good way. A really good way. He can feel the pleasure coiling in his stomach as Akira finger fucks his hole, and almost doesn’t stop the barista before he comes because damn this feels good. “Ah, ‘kira, please, Akira just, s-stop, stop,” He grabs Akira’s wrist.

Akira gently removes his fingers, “What’s wrong, did I make you uncomfortable or-“

“No, no, nothing like that,” Goro cuts him off before he can get the wrong idea, “I just didn’t want to come so early.”

“Oh,” Akira moves over to his desk to get something. He hesitates. “Do you still wanna-“

“Yes, of course I do,” Goro interrupts his boyfriend for the second time.

“Ah, ok,” Akira shuffles some stuff around in one of the drawers of desk, them comes back to the futon with an unwrapped condom and some lube.

“Here, let me do it,” Goro takes the condom and lube from Akira’s hands. He rolls the condom onto his boyfriend’s cock, squeezes a good amount of lube into his hand, and lathers it onto Akira’s dick.

“Fuck, babe,” Akira moans as Goro massages his dick.

“That’s enough, I think,” Goro wipes his hand on the sheets and wraps his arms around Akira’s neck.

Akira moves closer and lines up the head of his cock with Goro’s entrance, “Ready?” Goro nods his head in confirmation, bringing his legs up to loosely wrap around Akira’s waist.

Akira pushes forward slowly, the head of his cock easily sliding in. He continues to push forward, groaning at the feeling of being slowly engulfed in his lover’s hole. Goro lets out a long, quiet moan. After an eternity, Akira finally bottoms out.

“You okay?” He looks down at Goro’s blissed-out expression, trying to figure out if he was gentle enough.

“Mhm, yeah I’m fine,” Goro struggles to get the words out, panting in arousal. “You can move, if you want.”

Akira leans down and presses a quick kiss to Goro’s lips, then pulls out until only the head of his cock is still inside his lover. He thrusts forward, faster this time, but still as gentle as possible. Goro moans long and low, and Akira moans with him. Akira settles into a rhythm, pulling out and thrusting deep and slow, once again searching for that special spot. Goro lets out a quiet moan each time he thrusts forward, and a soft whine each time he pulls out.

“Mmm, faster, ah! A-akira, please,” Goro begs, and how can Akira say no to that? So, he doesn’t.

“Your wish is my, mmmf, command,” Akira meant for that to sound cooler, but it’s hard to be seductive when you can’t think straight. He thrusts faster. Goro’s moans get louder, and Akira loses just a little bit more of his mind to this sweet pleasure. He thrusts deeper, faster, until he finds the spot he was searching for.

“Ah! ‘kira, ‘kira please, agai- ohhh fuck!” Goro’s legs tighten around Akira’s waist, bringing him deeper into the detective. Akira thrusts in and out as hard and fast as he possibly can, fully lost in the euphoria of this moment. He hits Goro’s g-spot head on every time he thrusts forward, and the detective cries out, eyes rolling back in his head, “Ah-Akira!”

“Fuck, Goro, you feel so good, such a good boy for me,” Akira began think out-loud, too lost in pleasure to filter himself. “C’mon Goro, be good for me, be good and come for me,” The praise throws Goro over the edge. He practically screams Akira’s name as he orgasms for the second time that day. His walls tighten around Akira’s cock, throwing the barista over the edge as well. Akira comes hard, letting out a long, drawn-out moan as he finishes.

They lay there for a while, both trying to catch their breath. Eventually, Akira pulls out and gets up to dispose of the condom. He comes back to the futon and lays down next to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist. Goro pulls him into a long, slow kiss. They press their foreheads together after they part, and Akira speaks up first.

“Hey,”

“Hi,”

“I love you so much, you know that?”

Goro smiles softly, and he really does believe it this time. “I love you too, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! Congrats!
> 
> I know it’s probably not the best smut fic in the world, but I think I did a pretty good job for my first time writing one :p
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and as always, don’t be afraid to comment! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
